Project MKS
Mushroom Kingdom Showdown : Project MKS (or just simply Project MKS) is a mod of Mushroom Kingdom Showdown made by TonicHedgefox. The mod features slightly edited sprites, new/redesigned levels and other little tweaks Changes Main Menu The main menu now has a red background, with cyan rings. The hud also changed slightly with different textures. The semi-circle to the side has changed to feature pictures of the game depending on what is selected. The back button has also been improved, this carries over to the character select screen. Redesigns on Stages Regular Stages Most stages have things moved around, like bounce blocks or the whole stage itself. It's hardly noticable, and doesn't change the gameplay at all. Target Smash Stages The Target Smash stages have changed to feature more indepth texturing. These textures were ripped from Sonic Robo Blast 2, a three-dimensional Sonic game made from the Doom Engine. These textures carry over to the extra third Target Smash stage. There's now pits, so you can die and actually lose. New Stages and lavender Kamek fighting on Retro Hills.]] Retro Hills A level which features Super Mario Bros tiles. The stage starts with a simple path, leading to a block stairway, there's a brick platform which you can jump on to get to the other side, which leads to the edge of the stage. There's also two bricks and a question mark block inbetween above the path mentioned earlier, two blocks accompany on the left so you can jump on. and Donkey Kong fighting in Metal Cavern.]] Metal Cavern This level orginates from the level from Super Smash Bros for the N64, where you fought Metal Mario. The level returns as a simple fall off stage. There is also a platform that can only be reached by certain characters, giving them an advantage and the others a disadvantage. Third Target Smash in Target Smash 3.]] Reffered to as the Very Hard Target Smash by the creator. This target smash stage can only be played in Classic Mode as the second target smash stage. It still has the updated textures found in the other target smash stages, but with a grey color. This stage has more pits than the other target smash stages. Boss Stage The boss stage has gotten a redesign, now looking like our current Mushroom Plains, the level's background is ripped from New Super Mario Bros' World 8. Edited to look like there is an ocean in the background. Other *Mario's icon on the Character Select Screen has changed. *Project MKS is on the title screen, and the introduction has changed slightly. *You can now press enter when the Mushroom Kingdom Showdown logo comes spinning into view. Pressing enter will skip it, heading straight for the title screen. Trivia *Originally, Metal Cavern was meant to be an extra level once you finish Takedown, where you fight Metal Mario to finish the mode. It was scrapped for confusion by the creator. Category:Mods Category:Character Mods Category:Stage Mods Category:Mod Pack